


Instant Value

by ABSea



Series: Un-Scene [2]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Unseen scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABSea/pseuds/ABSea
Summary: In his defense, she had hired herself...
Series: Un-Scene [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141283
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Instant Value

Leo’s fuming, but Josh isn’t going to back down. In hindsight, yes, he probably should have mentioned to his boss that he hired an assistant and loaded her onto the campaign bus to South Carolina. 

But he didn’t, so here they are. 

Leo’s reading Josh the riot act for what he assumes will not be the last time. Josh is going to fight for Donna though, because she’s already proven herself to be immensely valuable. There’s something about the charming blonde woman from Wisconsin that’s magnetic to him, though he can’t quite put his finger on what it is. 

“So she’s going to do what? Answer your phone and take dictation on your letters?” The questions is rhetorical but Leo’s practically shouting. He really doesn’t have time for this today. 

“I doubt that,” Josh mutteres. “Her handwriting is atrocious.” 

“Let me get this straight,” Leo peels off his glasses and looks at his deputy. “You want to hire a campaign assistant off the street and her only known credential is that she takes illegible messages?”

“She’s smart.” Josh quickly jumps to Donna’s defense, even though he’s only known her for a few hours. It didn’t exactly occur to him to consult anyone else before he hired her. She looked at him with those blue eyes and sense of hope and he handed her his badge. Now, however, he was beginning to realize he should probably break the news to Leo while Donna was out of earshot.

“I’m sure she is,” Leo’s somewhat placating him now, though his voice rises in frustration. “But I’m trying to run a dark horse campaign on a shoestring budget and you’re hiring yourself an assistant? Like I don’t have enough to do to day, now I have to deal with this.”

“In my defense, I didn’t hire her. She hired herself.”

“Well, Good. It sounds like you have everything completely under control out there.” Leo goes back to sifting through the papers on his desk. 

It’s only a moment before he bellows for Margaret, who peeks in the door almost immediately. Josh knows she’s been listening. Margaret Hooper is a self contained information superhighway. Fortunately, she’s also usually the picture of discretion. 

Leo barks off a to do list, and Margaret nods in understanding, quickly scurrying back to her desk to get to work.

“You have an assistant,” Josh tries to reason, hoping he’s found a new angle. 

“Yes. And do you know why I have an assistant, Josh?”

“Because… you’re the boss?” He knows when to tread carefully. 

“Something like that.” Leo grumbles, placing some documents in a folder and gathering his things to leave again. “Though you wouldn’t know it from the way things are going.”

“What if I cut back my salary to offset hers?” Josh offers, following Leo as he weaves through the office towards the door. 

“Not going to happen. We can’t afford to put anyone else on payroll right now, even with an offset.”

“Well I have to do something! What if someone snatches her up!” Josh is borderline exasperated as he steps out into the cold. 

Leo gives him a ridiculous look. “Is there a run on inexperienced volunteers in this town?”

“Look, Leo.” Josh roughly scrubs his hand through his hair. “I need help in the office. You can’t deny that.”

The men stop on the sidewalk just in front of Leo’s waiting car, slowing down a moment as the campaign manager studies the face of his best friend’s son.

“And this woman-“

“Donna.” Josh supplies.

“Donna. You think Donna is a good match for you?”

“I really do,” he respond earnestly. “I really like her, Leo.”

“Josh...” Leo gives him a look of warning. 

“That’s not what I meant. She’s just a good person and a hard worker. And she’s incredibly smart. I find her valuable.”

Leo sighs and opens the door to his waiting town car. “You can keep her on- as a full time volunteer on a trial basis. At the end of the month you and I will sit down and reassess the staffing situation.”

“Thanks, Leo.” Josh doesn’t hide his excitement.

“One month, Josh. I don’t want to hear about it before that. Not. A. Word. And when Toby’s pissed, you’re going to be the one that deals with him.”

“She’s going to be great.” Josh is just sure of it.

Leo, somewhat exasperated, shakes his head and slides into the back seat of his warm car. He’s absolutely sure he’s going to hear about this again, probably by tomorrow if he knows his deputy. 

Josh grins from ear to ear as he walks back into the Manchester office. 

“Donna!” He bellows from across the room. “Let’s get to work!”


End file.
